Lolopechka
|birthday= February 21st |sign= Pisces |height= 165 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= |hair= |occupation= Princess |squad= |country= Heart Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 224 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} is the princess and ruler of the Heart Kingdom. Appearance Lolopechka is a young woman with long, dark-colored hair. She has a small beauty mark under the right corner of her mouth. On her abdomen is a dark-colored spiral that is a result of Megicula's curse. For her casual attire, Lolopechka wears a long-sleeved, light-colored shirt with dark-colored section on the front. She also wears a long, light-colored skirt and a pair of rimless glasses that have dark-colored arms and bridge. For her formal attire, Lolopechka wears a full-length, layered, light-colored gown with long sleeves and a dark-colored belt cinched under her bust. Over this, she wears a dark-colored robe draped over her shoulders with ruffles and fringe trimming. Her hair is pulled back and hidden under a light-colored veil. Gallery Lolopechka casual outfit.png|Lolopechka's casual attire Mark of Megicula's Curse.png|Curse mark on Lolopechka's abdomen Personality Lolopechka initial introduction showed her to be clumsy, easily distracted, and somewhat absent minded. However, as the Princess to her kingdom, Lolopechka takes her responsibilities very seriously and cares greatly for her subjects as seen in her devotion to constantly protect and nurture her kingdom's lands for the sake of her people's prosperity using her immense power to singlehandedly protect the entirety of the Heart Kingdom and assist in its development by using her water magic on its forests and crops. Biography Lolopechka receives the curse of Megicula and has about a year before it kills her. When a group of Clover Kingdom Magic Knights request entry to the Heart Kingdom, Lolopechka and Undine decide to test the Knights' abilities. They sense Asta and his devil among the Knights. While the boat is traveling, Lolopechka kidnaps the boy and brings him to her throneroom so that Undine can test him. During the fight, Lolopechka falls asleep on her pet beaver behind the throne. Asta barges into her room and startles her, causing her to accidentally headbutt him. Undine pulls Asta away from her and comforts the Princess. Lolopechka explains that they were testing the Magic Knights, and when Asta asks about the curse they were following, the Princess reveals that she is the cursed one. Suddenly Lolopechka breaks off the conversation and rushes off to take care of various things around the kingdom using her Mana Zone. Undine dresses Lolopechka in her formal attire, and the Princess finds the clothes cumbersome and trips over them. Battle Prowess Magic *'Water Magic': Lolopechka uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate water. Lolopechka monitors Heart Kingdom.png|Unnamed monitoring spell *'Spirit Magic': Lolopechka uses this form of magic to summon a spirit that can assist her in battle. She uses this magic to summon Undine, the water spirit. Abilities *'Immense Magic Power': Lolopechka possesses an immense amount of magic power, which she has inherited from the prior generations of princesses. It is said that she can rival an entire squad of Magic Knights by herself. She maintains a powerful magic barrier that protects the Heart Kingdom's borders. *'Mana Sensory': Lolopechka possesses the ability to sense mana from her surroundings and can use this ability to monitor everything going on in her country. *'Mana Zone': Lolopechka can control all the mana in the area around her to increase her spells' power and range. Her area of control extends over the entire Heart Kingdom. Equipment *'Grimoire': Lolopechka possesses a heart grimoire that contains various water-based magic spells. Lolopechka grimoire.png|Lolopechka's grimoire Trivia *Lolopechka's favorite things are the Heart Kingdom and cute things. References Navigation Category:Human Category:Heart Kingdom citizens Category:Water Magic users Category:Spirit Magic users